A Winter Night in Gotham
by Knivesandstars
Summary: My first attempt at a Joker and Harley story. This is set after TDK and the Joker is sent to Arkham. One night he escapes and pays Harley a little visit. Please review as I'm not sure whether to continue.


_Author's Notes:_

This is my first attempt at a Joker and Harley story and I'm not sure if I'm on the right track with it or not. Please let me know what you think and if you think it's worth continuing with. I don't own any of the characters just the plot! Please review and I hope you enjoy!

A Winter Night in Gotham

The snow was falling thick and fast as Harleen Quinzel drove home from Arkham Asylum. She had just finished a 12-hour shift and was looking forward to a night curled up on the couch in front of the TV.

The snow had been falling for days now, turning the drab grey streets white, the roads were treacherous; the snow compacting into ice before the snow ploughs could clear it making driving nearly impossible. Harleen drove carefully, not wanting to end up as another accident; the emergency services were stretched to their limit with all the problems that the weather had created.

She sighed, at least tomorrow was her day off and she intended to spend it in bed, not thinking about work and more importantly not thinking about _him_. They had had another session that day and he had crawled his way inside her head making her question everything she believed in. He was so compelling, so vibrant, and so dangerous and she could feel herself being drawn further into his web. The line between doctor and patient had been crossed as she found herself opening up to him and telling him about her past; things that she had never told anyone; things that she had kept buried deep within herself and vowed never to think about again. He had torn her secrets from her and in return he had opened her eyes to a new way of thinking; she knew there was more to life than playing by the rules. She sighed again;

"Get a grip Harleen, he's your patient, you can't afford to start thinking about him like this."

She pulled into the underground car park of her apartment block and began the long climb up to the thirteenth floor. The elevator was out of order again but Harleen didn't mind the walk, she attended the gym 3 nights a week for running and gymnastics training so a few stairs didn't daunt her.

She let herself into the dark apartment and flicked on her lamps, the rosy glow chased away the shadows and made the room look warm and inviting. She switched on the heating and soon the apartment was a warm haven from the bitter cold outside. She turned on the television and made her way into the bathroom. She stood under the steamy jets of the shower for a few minutes allowing the hot water to sooth her skin and wash away the feel of the asylum. She always showered when she got home, the water never failed to ease any tension she felt from her long days dealing with the unhinged minds of her patients. As she dried herself she felt her thoughts drifting back to _him_ again.

"Stop it, you're his doctor for Christ sakes, what the hell would Leland say if she knew you had a crush on your patient!"

She dressed in her nightgown, a black satin slip that reached her ankles, and her big red fluffy bathrobe. Making herself a hot chocolate she curled up in front of the television to see what was on. Flicking through the channels, she settled on a nature documentary about tigers, she snuggled into the cushions and felt her eyes grow heavy.

Suddenly the programme was interrupted and a news reporter appeared on the screen.

"We interrupt this programme to bring you news of the Joker's escape from Arkham Asylum."

Harleen sat bolt upright, suddenly wide awake, she stared at the screen as the newsreader continued;

"The terrorist known as the Joker escaped from Arkham approximately 1 hour ago. Citizens are advised to remain inside and on no account to approach this man. We have it on good authority that everything is being done to re-capture him and the police are confident that he will be arrested soon. Please do not be alarmed; however we do advise you to keep all doors and windows secured."

Harleen felt her heart start to pound as she stared at the screen. Her mind started to race with questions; how had he done it? Would they find him? Where would he go? The phone rang and she jumped at the sudden harsh noise. With shaking hands she lifted the receiver;

"Hello?"

"Dr Quinzel? Have you seen the news?"

"Yes, I just saw the report on the Joker, who is this?"

"This is Police Commissioner Gordon, I'm just checking that you are OK and that your apartment is secure. I also need to ask you a few questions. You were the Joker's doctor weren't you?"

"Yes that's right, I had a session with him today."

"Did he say anything or give any indication that he was planning this?"

"No, nothing at all, he doesn't give much away."

"Does he have any personal information on you doctor? Does he know where you live?"

"I don't think so, I don't know"

"Don't panic we don't think he'll come after you, he's probably long gone by now, just stay vigilant and if you are at all worried please give me a call."

He gave her his cell phone number and then hung up. Harleen took a deep breath and walked back over to the couch. As she sat down she noticed a shadow outside on the fire escape. Feeling her heart start to pound again she walked over to the large window. A figure was standing on the staircase outside; she could see it was a man although his features were in darkness. The snow was still falling steadily and she could see the figure shivering. Her stomach began to twist into knots as she recognised the Arkham patient uniform of grey scrubs, as he stepped forward she stifled a scream, it was _him_.

He slid the window up and climbed into the room, she backed away as he shook his hair sending water and snow everywhere. His scrubs were blood stained and torn, she couldn't tell if it was his blood or someone else's.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered never taking her eyes off him.

He smiled and licked is scars "I thought I'd pay you a little visit Harley, just to say hello, see where you call home. We've been getting on soooo well I just wanted to stop by."

"How did you get out of Arkham?"

"I bribed the guards" he giggled "Where's your hospitality Harl? I came all this way just to see you and all you can do is stare at me. I'm freezing do you have a towel?"

Silently she fetched him a towel from the bathroom and he began to dry himself, his clothes were soaked through and he was shivering violently.

"You better take off those wet clothes or you'll catch your death."

"Well well, doctor, I've only been here five minutes and you're already trying to get me naked"

She ignored him and went into her bedroom. Searching through the closet she found her spare robe, it was black and had always been a little on the big side so it should fit him fine. She turned to take it to him and gasped as he was directly behind her. She shoved the robe at him and stepped back.

"Put that on, I don't have anything else"

Smiling he took it from her and took off his top, she was rooted to the spot as she gazed at him in the lamplight. He was slim but muscular, his body nicely defined. His skin was pale and scarred; covered in bruises some old, some new and a few cuts and bruises. Her breathing was heavy as she looked at him; he was beautiful. He smiled as he saw her looking.

"See something you like doc?"

She blushed and turned to leave. The sound of his amused chuckles followed her back into the living room. She stood by the phone, Commissioner Gordon's number was still on the pad; did she have time to cal him and not get killed? Her fingers touched the receiver and then withdrew. She didn't have time; he would hear her make the call and then she would be dead. Sighing she went into the kitchen and filled the kettle.

The Joker came back into the room wearing Harleen's robe. The sleeves were too short but otherwise it fitted him. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the strange sight of him in the fluffy robe. He hopped up onto her kitchen counter and watched as she made two cups of coffee. Wordlessly she handed one to him. They regarded each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity as they sipped their coffee.

"What will you do now?" She broke the silence.

He looked at her and licked his scars, she felt herself shiver under his gaze.

"That depends entirely on you Harley, I might disappear or I might just go back to the asylum."

"Why does that depend on me?"

"I need to see how my little project is shaping up, if I get the reaction I expect, and want I'll hand myself in like a good little boy, but if not, well that's an entirely different scenario."

"I don't know what you're talking about but if I were you I would be long gone by now. You have the chance to be free; if you go back you'll never see the outside world again. They'll lock you up in Arkham till you rot."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"I don't, I just can't believe that you would even contemplate going back there."

"I don't think you're telling me the whole truth Harley"

"I can't imagine you ever handing yourself in to be honest, why would you do that?"

"Maybe I would if you asked me to"

She snorted, "Why would it matter what I said, I'm just your therapist"

He looked at her his dark eyes unreadable


End file.
